The present invention relates to an inhalation device, in particular, an inhalation device for administering a powdered medicament by inhalation from a blister pack.
It is known in the treatment of respiratory conditions to make use of dry powder inhalers comprising a suction tube arranged so that it is able to cooperate with a blister pack containing a plurality of individual blisters each holding a dose of powdered medicament.
Reference should now be made to WO 97/40876 which discloses an inhalation device comprising a suction tube and a blister pack assembly. The blister pack assembly is in the form of a carrier which holds the blister pack. The carrier is configured such that the upper surface has a plurality of holes which sit above the blisters in the blister pack thereby enabling the distal end of the suction tube to penetrate the blisters as and when required.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved inhalation device of this kind which has a superior construction and is more user-friendly. In particular, the construction should be light and compact whilst retaining sufficient rigidity and strength bearing in mind that the user may have to administer the powdered medicament at frequent intervals. Moreover, the construction should be such that the user cannot misuse the inhalation device since incorrect delivery of the powdered medicament could be potentially harmful to the user.
According to the present invention, there is provided an inhalation device for administering a powdered medicament by inhalation comprising a suction tube through which the medicament is drawn on inhalation by a user, a blister pack and a housing which carries the blister pack, the suction tube being removably connected to the housing and having a distal end which can interact with the blister pack and a proximal end through which the user inhales, characterised in that the inhalation device further comprises biasing means which move the suction tube into a position where it is biased away from the housing surfaces to facilitate grasping by the user when the inhalation device is ready for use.
Preferably, the biasing means form a connection for the suction tube to the housing.
Preferably, the biasing means raise the suction tube away from the housing surfaces.
Preferably, the housing is a carrier for the blister pack.
Preferably, the distal end of the suction tube is removably hinged on the carrier.
Preferably, the biasing means is an elongate resilient member, one end of which is connected to the suction tube and the other end of which is connected to the carrier.
Preferably, the resilient member biases the suction tube on the hinge from a first position where the suction tube is able to lie adjacent to the carrier to a second position where the suction tube is raised away from the carrier.
Preferably, the resilient member is in the form of a strip constructed with a protruding spine running centrally along the length of the strip.
Preferably, the end of the resilient strip which is connected to the suction tube has a thickened portion.
Preferably, the resilient member is connected to the carrier by a hooked formation.
Preferably, the hooked formation connects the resilient member to the carrier in such a way as to allow a sideways and/or twisting movement during transfer of the suction tube between blisters.
Preferably, the biasing means is a sprung element which forms part of the hinge on the carrier.
Preferably, the sprung element biases the suction tube on the hinge from a first position where the suction tube is able to lie adjacent to the carrier to a second position where the suction tube is raised away from the carrier.
Preferably, the hinge comprises a holding element for cooperation with the distal end of the suction tube.
Preferably, the suction tube is connected to the holding element by a flexible elongate member.
Preferably, the inhalation device further comprises an outer case for holding the suction tube and carrier, wherein the outer case is hinged such that the user is able to close the outer case against the biasing action of the biasing means thereby making the suction tube lie adjacent to the carrier when not in use and the outer case is closed.
Preferably, the housing comprises an outer case and a carrier which carries the blister pack.
Preferably, the distal end of the suction tube is removably hinged on the outer case.
Preferably, the biasing means is an elongate resilient member, one end of which is connected to the suction tube and the other end of which is connected to the carrier.
Preferably, the resilient member moves the suction tube on the hinge from a first position where the suction tube is able to lie adjacent to the outer case to a second position where the suction tube projects away from the outer case.
Preferably, the resilient member is in the form of a strip with the resilient member is in the form of a strip with one or more preformed waves which can unfold under tension.
Preferably, the end of the resilient strip which is connected to the suction tube has a thickened portion.
Preferably, the resilient strip is connected to the carrier by a hooked formation.
Preferably, the hooked formation connects the resilient member to the carrier in such a way as to allow a sideways and/or twisting movement during transfer of the suction tube between blisters.
Preferably, the biasing means is a sprung element acting on the suction tube.